Mother Figures
by TheIceAgeMan77342
Summary: Loosely based on Father Figures, Heather learns that her mother didn't die, and goes off on an adventure to find her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, I decided to finally watch **_**Father Figures**_**. My problem with this is that I'm an Owen Wilson fan, but I don't really like Ed Helms (I liked him in **_**The Hangover**_**). However, much to my surprise, I liked it. It wasn't just raunchy humor and cursing, but it felt like there was a real family element.**

**Where am I going with this? Well, I felt similarities in **_**Father Figures **_**and this story I've had in my mind for a while. If you've ever watched OTH, you'll know that Heather's Mother, and Ozzie's wife, was never really seen or specified. This is the main point of this story. Ozzie breaks news to a teenaged Heather about how her mother is still alive, despite what she was told when she was a baby.**

**Now, enough of me babbling. Let's get to the story!**

**(PS, this will be an AU from my other OTH fanfics)**

**Mother Figures**

**Chapter 1: Motherless**

_**Flashback to Heather Birth**_

Ozzie had been pacing, hoping his wife, Laila, was ok. She had gone into labor upon a stroll through the park. She was taken to a few possum's who had training in doctoring.

**Doctor: **Mr. Ozzie?

Ozzie had stopped pacing, as the doctor motioned for Ozzie to come in.

Much to Ozzie's relief, Laila was OK. She was cradling a beautiful baby girl.

**Ozzie: **She's beautiful. What are we naming her?

**Laila: **Ya know…I kind of landed on Heather…

**Ozzie: **That's a beautiful name…

_**Heather- Age 3**_

**Heather: **Where are you going, mommy?

Laila gasped, as she noticed that her 3 year old daughter had noticed her leaving their home.

**Laila: **Oh! Uh…I have to…Get some food! We don't wanna starve…Do we?

**Heather: **(Shaking her head) Uh-uh…

**Laila: **I'll be right back!

Laila left the home. Later that night, Heather had went up to her dad, who was crying.

**Heather: **Daddy?

Ozzie looked over at his daughter…He couldn't tell her what happened. He had to…and he hated doing this…lie to her.

**Ozzie: **Heather? Honey. I need to tell you something…

_**Cut to Present day- Heather Age 16**_

Heather had been walking through the woods with her overprotective dad, Ozzie.

Heather had a burning question. She doesn't remember anything that happened in the first three years of her life, outside of her dad telling her that her mother died.

**Heather: **Dad?

**Ozzie: **Yes dear?

**Heather: **RJ always tells me that he grew up alone…Did you feel alone when mom died.

Ozzie had felt this…pain in his chest.

**Ozzie: **Heather. That pain of being alone…It is something I will never feel as long as your around. You are my family.

**Heather: **Got it.

Ozzie knew something Heather didn't. But he had no strength to tell her.

_**Nighttime, present day**_

**RJ: **Alright, everyone! Today is a very special day! Today is Ozzie's 50th birthday!

Now normally, Ozzie doesn't like Birthday parties. But come on…50 years of being alive.

**Heather: **Happy birthday, dad.

Heather handed him a present, as he opened it. He found something in the small box that almost made the old possum cry.

It was a family picture. Ozzie. Heather…Laila.

**Ozzie: **Heather…This is both a great present…and something I shouldn't see…

**Heather: **Oh…I-I'm sorr-

**Ozzie: **It's not your fault, Heather…You know…You ARE 16…I feel like it's time I told you the truth…

Ozzie led Heather to a more desert place.

**Heather: **What is this about, dad?

**Ozzie: **…You're mother…is not dead.

Heather looked at Ozzie in shock.

**Heather: **Wh-What do you mean?

**Ozzie: **Heather…Your mother didn't die. She left.

Heather slowly backed away. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

**Heather: **You told me…You told me that she died…

**Ozzie: **Heather…I told you that because I didn't want to lose YOU too…

**Heather: **Thirteen…Years…I lived grieving for my mother, a woman I BARELY know!

Heather began to storm off.

**Ozzie: **Heather, please!

But it was too late, for Heather was long gone.

Heather went to hang out with the only other two family members who understood her: Stella, a skunk with an attitude, and Penny, a porcupine mother of three.

**Stella: **I know it can be hard. We knew before you did.

**Heather: **It's not fair! He made me live in grief for thirteen years!

**Penny: **Well, he wanted to protect you…

**Heather: **That is ALL he does! I'm not a baby anymore…

Heather then got this amazing idea.

**Heather: **Hey…What if I went to look for her?!

Stella & Penny looked at each other, and then back at Heather.

**Stella: **That is a BAD idea!

**Penny: **That won't work!

**Heather: **You guys understand me…You'll come with, right?

Penny and Stella looked at each other, and then contemplated.

**Penny: **I'm sure Lou can look after the kids.

**Stella: **Tiger should be fine.

**Heather: **Is that a yes?

**Stella: **Let's go!

Heather began to lead the group of three, but then remembered one thing.

**Heather: **Almost forgot something…

She ran by the log and grabbed a very special necklace: A locket with her and her dad.

**Heather: **I'm going to wear this no matter what. Dad's the one who's looked after me, helped me grow…I kind of feel bad for leaving him but…I need to find mom.

With that, when everyone else was asleep, Heather, Penny & Stella left the hedge, and began on a journey to find Laila.

Ozzie looked everywhere for Heather, but to no avail.

**Ozzie: **Heather?! HEATHER! Where are you?!

The sounds somehow did not wake the rest of the family up. Ozzie had snuck around everyone, and checked where Heather usually slept. Her locket…was not there.

**Ozzie: **…No…She didn't…VERNE!

Ozzie then went to wake up the box turtle, to tell him of the tragic news.

**Stella: **Girl, are you even trying to use that GPS?

**Penny: **We've been walking forever!

**Heather: **I'm looking…(Into the GPS) Sandusky, Ohio.

**GPS: **Sandusky is…140 miles from your destination…by drive.

The three groaned, as they realized it would be a LONG walk.

The three were walking through a really sketchy part of a forest. Stella looked around.

**Stella: **Let me tell ya, Heather. I don't like this one bit…

**Heather: **It's a bit intimidating but…It'll work.

The three walked for a few more miles, before a chilling deep tough masculine voice stopped them.

**?: **Look what we got here, boys…

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own OTH. I only own OC's.**

**Chapter 2: Bad Company**

Heather winced at the dark & deep menacing voice from behind the three of them.

**?: **Hey. Turn around there, cutie. I wanna see your face.

**Stella: **Is he talking to you, Penny?

**Penny: **I don't know…

**Stella & Penny: **Heather?

Heather was worried that the menacing voice was directing at her.

**?: **Hey! Do I have ta tell ya again?! Turn around!

Heather began to tear up at the voice, which was now gradually raising. She turned around to see an older, but not too older opossum, who seemed to be in his 20s. He had an eye patch, symbolizing that someone had taken out his eye.

**?: **Yeah, that's right. Now keep your paws up! (To Penny & Stella) Don't try anything, or I'll kill her.

Stella & Penny frantically nod, as the thug like possum goes up to Heather. He begins to circle her, and scan her.

**?: **Well aren't you a cute little thing. Do you know where you are, girlie?

Heather was too in shock to speak. This made the possum very angry.

**?: **What, ya mute or something?! ANSA ME!

**Heather: **O-Ok…Where am I?

**?: **Your in badlands, girl. This is the Forest Brothers territory. We don't do good with trespassers.

**Heather: **I-I'm sorry. If you let us go, we'll never bother you again.

The possum simply laughed.

**?: **Let ya go? The fun is just about to begin!

That was when some figure socked the older possum.

Heather looked back at who it was. It was another possum, about her age, a boy.

**?: **Come on! We have to go before the others show up!

Heather was happy to oblige and ran with the possum, with Penny & Stella following just behind her.

Once they got to a safe place, Heather turned to the boy.

**Heather: **Thank you!

**?: **Eh, no problem.

**Heather: **Not that I'm ungrateful, but why did you help me?

**?: **That's how my mom raised me. Help everyone you can.

**Heather: **One more question: What's your name?

**?: **Oh! Sorry. My name's Toby. I'm 16.

Toby extended his paw to shake Heather's.

**Heather: **I'm Heather. I'm also 16.

Heather shook Toby's paw.

**Toby: **So. What brings you all the way out here?

**Heather: **Well. I'm looking for my mother.

**Toby: **Ah! The classic mother quest! You know, I never knew my father.

**Heather: **You poor soul.

**Toby: **Ah, don't feel bad for me!

Toby then looked over at Stella & Penny.

**Toby: **Are they, like, friends of yours or?

**Heather: **We are very close friends, yes. You see, my father always told me that my mother was dead, that she died when I was 3. Just now, however, I learned that she left.

**Toby: **Oh, that's gotta sting. I felt pain when my father left. However, I never knew him, even at birth.

**Heather: **You know, you seem nice…I hate to ask of any more favors, but I'm kind of homeless for the night…

**Toby: **Oh, of course you can stay with me for the night! I'm sure mom won't mind. Always nice to have more company! (looking over at the other two) I hate to tell you this, but my mom doesn't take in other animals. She just doesn't trust them.

**Heather: **(Looking over at Penny & Stella) Can you give me a second?

**Toby: **Oh, go ahead. I've got time.

Heather walked over to Penny & Stella.

**Heather: **I think I've got it from here.

**Penny: **Oh, are you sure, hon?

**Heather: **Toby told me that his mom doesn't take kindly to other animals.

**Stella: **(Storming over to Toby) I KNOW that boy isn't-

**Heather: **Stella…I'll be fine.

Stella & Penny decide to agree with Heather, and assure her that they will be waiting for her at home.

**Heather: **(In a hug) I love you guys.

**Penny: **Love you too, hon.

The two depart from the group. Heather then walks over to Toby.

**Toby: **I'm sorry. If my mom's morals were different-

**Heather: **You're fine. It would have been better anyways.

Toby and Heather then hear a voice.

**?: **I'm going to KILL that boy!

It was the older possum from before.

**?: **And when I get my hands on that girl…Oh, I've got PLANS for HER!

Toby looked at Heather.

**Toby: **Come on! We'll be safer at my mothers house!

The two ran, and in the nick of time. The older possum had just arrived at their previous location.

**?: **Alright, TOBY! I've got a proposal! You've been a thorn in our sides for WAY. TOO! **LONG!** If you come out, with that girl. We'll make both of ya's deaths a whole less painful!

He of course got no answer.

**?: **Alright! But I **WILL **find ya's!

The 2 teens had been running for hours, until they arrived at a log.

**Toby: **We're fine.

Toby sees a leaf note, and reads it.

**Toby: **_Went to get a few things. Be back in a bit._

_-Mom_

**Heather: **Who was that guy?

**Toby: **His names Orson. He loves screwing up the lives of other animals. It's how he was raised.

**Heather: **I was raised to make lives of other animals better.

**Toby: **I bet. You seem nice.

Later that night, Toby's mother didn't come home.

**Toby: **She must be staying at a friends house. She does that.

Heather had lied down on her back, looking up at the stars.

**Toby: **So what was your mother like?

**Heather: **I really don't know…In the three years she was in my life, I didn't understand her.

**Toby: **All I knew about my dad, from what mom told me, was that he seemed a bit mean, like they'd always get into fights, etcetera.

**Heather: **My dad's a bit of a drama king. Always playing dead. I've gotten used to it.

Toby looked at Heather for a bit. And the lied down and looked at the stars.

**Toby: **You know, I'm willing to help you find your mother.

**Heather: **What's the catch?

**Toby: **No catch. What, do you think I WANT to meet my dad? After everything mom's told me about him?

Heather giggled at Toby's sense of humor.

**Toby: **Like I said. I want to help other animals. I'd help you find your mother in a heartbeat.

**Heather: **This means a lot to me, Toby.

**Toby: **I think I'm going to bed.

He begins to walk towards the log.

**Toby: **I don't think mom's coming home tonight, so if you want…

**Heather: **I guess I could.

**Toby: **I'll clear you a space.

So, both teens lied down in the log, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note: I am seriously loving this story. I also will be releasing this chapter & chapter 3 alongside each other!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do NOT own OTH (Dreamworks) I only own my OC's (Toby, Orson)**

**Chapter 3: The Search Continues**

The two had gotten up, still no mom.

**Toby: **Man. I'm sorry, Heather. I really thought she'd be here.

**Heather: **You're fine, Toby.

**Toby: **So…any idea where your mother would be?

**Heather: **Well…

Heather took off her locket necklace and took out the picture in it, revealing a location on the back.

**Heather: **A place called Cedar Point, in Sandusky, Ohio.

**Toby: **Sandusky? That's a while from here…

**Heather: **Toby…you said you would help me.

**Toby: **Oh! Sorry. You're right. You're right. Let's head towards Sandusky.

The two teens started walking.

Toby looked over at Heather. Toby couldn't just tell her. He just met her.

He had a crush on the possum.

Then, with no warning…Toby kissed Heather.

He pulled away from Heather, blushing.

**Toby: **H-Heather. I am SO sorry. It came out of nowhere. I wasn't-

**Heather: **Y-y-you're fine…I actually didn't mind. You ever kiss a girl before?

**Toby: **No…mom doesn't like me hanging out with girls. She's overprotective that way. Just how she raised me.

**Heather: **You're a great kisser.

**Toby: **You mean that? Thanks…

The two kept walking. It was a long walk from here to Sandusky.

Ozzie was mad. An emotion he never felt. How could Heather just ditch him? She was all he had!

**Verne: **Ozzie. Calm down…We'll find her.

**Ozzie: **She is grounded when she gets home!

**Stella: **She met this boy. A possum named Toby.

**Ozzie: **Oh…She is GROUNDED! First she ditches the safety of her home, and then she meets a BOY!

Ozzie then looked at a picture of him, Heather… and Laila.

**RJ: **She just wanted to meet her mother for the first time.

**Ozzie: **I'm just worried that I'll lose her…

Toby had not recovered from the awkward kiss he had with Heather. In fact, he was still blushing about it.

**Heather: **Toby, it's fine.

**Toby: **No it's not!

**Heather: **Toby! Please st-

**Orson: **You two going somewhere?

Both teens had winced once more at the voice.

**Orson: **I'd recommend you stop right there. Unless you wanna die.

The two teens didn't listen, and ran for the hills. Orson looked on, enraged. He turns to his men.

**Orson: **Well go get them, you idiots!

The other possums around Orson run after them.

Toby & Heather ran out of breath, and stopped for a breather.

**Toby: **Heather. We need t-to keep running. Otherwise, they'll catch us!

Not noticing Orson behind Heather, they kept catching their breath, until Orson grabbed Heather.

**Heather: **GAH!

**Toby: **HEATHER!

**Heather: **Run Toby! He can't catch both of us!

**Toby: **I'm not leaving you!

**Heather: **Just run!

Toby had no choice. He ran for the hills, not looking back.

It would only be a few minutes later where Toby would find himself surrounded by Orson's gang.

**Toby: **We can talk this out, right?

One of the henchmen closed in on Toby, but right before he could grab him, a figure punched the henchman.

**Henchman 2: **Who the heck is that?!

With the blink of an eye, the men were taken down by this…Ninja, as Toby would describe it.

Toby got up after all of the chaos passed. The figure began to walk away.

**Toby: **Wait! W-Who are you?

The figure revealed herself. She was an older possum, in her 50s.

**Figure: **Names a secret.

**Toby: **I hate to ask…but I need your help.

**Figure: **What do ya need?

**Toby: **My friend, Heather…She was kidnapped.

**Figure: **Heather…? That's my daughter's name…

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a short chapter. Next time, things go down.**


End file.
